gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Hijiri Goshima
Hijiri Goshima (Goshima Hijiri 五島 聖) is a high school division student and is the new president of the Student Council. He is the representative of Somatic Class. Appearance It was unknown what kind of color for his hair and eyes, however in the cover page for Chapter 100, it seemed that he had a black hair. He had short hair with bangs that fairly covered his forehead. His eyes were wide and it can be seen as a cheerful eyes like Mikan. His height was nearly the same as Subaru Imai. In Gakuen Alice Ehon Bear to Isshou ni AIUEO, it seems his eyes are blue-green. Personality He had been described as an eloquent, warm and kind person. He speaks in a polite and formal manner, and treats those around him with uttermost respect. He always smiles and never hesitates to offer advice to others when facing a problem. His general kindness and seemingly unwavering loyalty is what compelled the High School Principal to personal make Goshima his bodyguard and promote him as president to the student council. Despite his seemingly friendly exterior and good intentions, Goshima rarely and never speaks about his past or his current thoughts, other than he has been in the Academy since his early childhood and his duties lie with his superiors. These qualities of Goshima’s personality are what made him easy for the Elementary School Principal to manipulate and exploit. By Goshima’s admission, it was his devotion to following orders at the hands of his superior, the ESP, that led him to prefer the ESP’s ideals over those of the High School Principal and Himemiya. After becoming a follower of the ESP, Goshima underwent a massive change; he no longer cared about the well-being of the students, teachers, and the school itself, deeming it useless if it fails to bring satisfaction to the ESP. His sole commitment was to fulfill his duties in behalf of the ESP and came to believe every crime was a necessary evil, every murder was a necessary act, and any collaborate damage was a necessary sacrifice. Goshima has no shame in betraying those he once exhibited kindness too, as Mikan and Natsume were greatly shocked by his betrayal, as was briefly the High School Principle. His murder of Yuka Azumi was proven as his strong loyalty to the ESP. Goshima was even willing to go as far as sacrifice his own life for the ESP, as he disguised himself as the principal to protect him from being killed by Narumi. As it turns out, however, Goshima's change was only because he was brainwashed forcibly the ESP rather than actually due to him supporting the ESP and the attempt on his life and the ESP’s death as well as the rehabilitation of the High School Principal reverted him back to the kind person he was before his service with the ESP. Feeling deep regret for his crimes, especially Yuka’s murder, and how they affected not only Mikan but also everyone he had betrayed, Goshima vowed to do all he could to repent even if he spent his entire life doing so. Henceforth, Goshima diligently carried out the task of guarding Mikan, who was now vulnerable without her Alices, for four years without any regards for his own life. Due to knowing that deep down Mikan felt lost due to not having her memories, Goshima also tried to ensure she wasn't alone, being one of her closest friends in her new life. Goshima also humbly acknowledged that due to his sins he was merely disposable should he die as Mikan's friends would simply replace him, and sincerely apologized to Mikan for Yuka's death, which earned him Mikan's forgiveness. Story 'Alice Festival' Hijiri's first debut was actually in Volume 4 Chapter 18 - RPG Aladdin and the Magic Lamp, where Mikan Sakura was lost and she accidentally fell down. He was with the principal groups when he saw her and Hijiri was standing behind Subaru. Debut It was announced during the entrance ceremony that Goshima was made the new Student Council president. He then announces that the students will be watched by the "Fuukitai" or student police, which causing the students to feel awkward and uncomfortable with the new rule. 'Sports Festival' Under the orders of the High School Principal, Goshima helped Mikan to escape when she got captured by the Fuukitai by posing as one of them with his Alice. During this time, he finally said that he actually was under someone's order that he came and rescued her. Later in the other scene of the chapter, it was shown that person was her own uncle - the High School Principal, Kazumi Yukihira. 'High School Arc' During the start of the rebellion, Goshima was seen with the rest of the HSP's group; the HSP, Jinno, Narumi, Subaru Imai, Shuuichi Sakurano and the hidden Yuka Azumi. After Mikan and the others went for Time-trip journey, the HSP ordered him to join the Fuukitai team, which explained why he was able to escape the ambush attack by the ESP after that. Goshima again took on the disguise of a Fuukitai member and told Mikan about the current situation and that Yuka Azumi was waiting for her at the Warphole. His stayed behind supposedly to cover Mikan and the others after they ran away from the High School Principal's office with Instant Teleportation Alice. However, Natsume, Tsubasa, and Tono were able to deduce that Goshima was the one who betrayed them and he was actually under the Elementary School Principal's orders. Realizing the danger that could fall on Mikan and Ruka, Tsubasa and Tono sent Natsume to reach Mikan before she arrived at the Keyhole while they were looking for him, because as the current president, Goshima has the key to the Keyhole. Disguised as Tsubasa Ando, Goshima handed Yuka the key to the Keyhole, which caused the Keyhole to explode and lead to her untimely death. He later revealed himself after Yuka passed away and captured Mikan, who was shocked that someone who had cared for and protected her would betray her, at the ESP's request to serve as Yuka's replacement. Mikan was further shocked when she realized that Goshima was ordered by the ESP to kill her mother and showed no remorse for his crime. He released Mikan once she agreed to be a captive for the ESP in return that the ESP would stop his criminal activity and let the students live peacefully in the school. 'Final Arc' Before the Christmas Ball, it was revealed by Jinno that Goshima still held his position as the President of Student Council. He also been mentioned by Jinno that he was always working as a spy for the ESP unbeknownst to the HSP, and the HSP had make Sakurano and Subaru to join the Student Council in order to watch over him. During Reo's performance at the New Year's celebration, Narumi cut the ESP's throat in order to assasinate the ESP but it turned out that it was actually Goshima in disguise. The poisonous cut left him critically wounded; however, he somehow survived. After the ESP’s death, Goshima was treated for his injuries and punished for his crimes. Rather imprisoning Goshima, the HSP chose to forcibly rehabilitate him and, deciding Goshima was deemed trustworthy once more, assigned him to pose as a friend of Mikan’s so he could watch over her after she returned to her village. After four years, Goshima revealed himself to her and sincerely apologized to Mikan for his role in her mother’s death, and hoped she can one day forgive him. Although Mikan didn’t feel she could fully forgive him, she was willing to accept his apology because it’s what her parents what have wanted. Alice Goshima has the Metamorphosis Alice that allows him to change his appearance. However, it was limited to his gender. He was so far has been seen going undercover in the appearance of Fuukitai members. He also had taken Nodacchi's form to slip and hear the ESP's orders, making him the Current Arc's real traitor. Although his Alice can be considered dangerous due to its ability to fool people upon appearances, however his Alice has a weakness; he is not able to attack or protect himself from danger. This similarity is shared by the HSP, whose Alice isn't very advantage during dangerous situations. Relationships Principal Kuonji Main article - Principal Kuonji He is the Elementary School Division's principal. He was the mastermind of every chaos and troubles that happened to all characters, mainly Mikan, Natsume and Yuka. It had been revealed that Goshima was working as a spy for the ESP, which shocking Tsubasa, Natsume and Tonouchi in Chapter 134. He is given the order to kill Yuka in order to prevent her from taking Mikan out of the academy. He was the only one that seems to have frequent relationship with Goshima, and Goshima was even willing to give his life to protect the ESP from harm. However, after the ESP's death, Goshima, then free of the ESP's control and healed from his injuries, returned to working for the HSP and started making amends for his crimes by secretly protecting Mikan. Goshima later explained that the ESP manipulated him into working for him and he felt remorse for all the terrible things (aiding in Yuka's murder and betraying Mikan) he did.. Trivia *Due to his Alice of Metamorphosis, he usually made appearances that always made everyone shock every time they met him. During the Sports Festival, Mikan was shocked to see him changing his faces twice. Later on in Central Town in Chapter 90, Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru were shocked to see him changing as he walks away. Then in Chapter 125, Goshima had make everyone in total shock as he changed himself from Fuukitai into his normal self, causing Mikan fell on her knees and the others looked at him with disbelief. *His appearances usually follow up with his carefree smile. *He shared the same month of birth with Kazumi (HSP), Fukutan-sensei and Natsume, as they all born in the month of November. *Goshima's profile foreshadowed his betrayal; as Higuchi noted that his carefree smile and Alice must mean he likes tricking people. She then questions why she is so passionate about it. *It appears that Goshima was rarely known among the characters personally, and it can be assumed that although he can get along with everyone, it is doubtful whether he has friends or not. *In one of the mangaka's updates in her blog, during her signing Osaka story, one of the gifts had the cover of the middle and high school students. Goshima was seen standing next to Subaru, but alone and in a distant way. It is unknown what kind of fate he will have in the story due to the foreshadowed in the gift. *Among the candidates of Gakuen Alice's Character Psychology Test, Goshima is the only one who's not being choose b y the mangaka as the next candidate. He only appeared as the last three candidates in Gakuen Alice volume 25. *In Gakuen Alice Ehon Bear to Isshou ni AIUEO, Goshima was spot together with two principals. First with the HSP as they walked at the hallway with Shizune (Kakitsubata), second with MSP -Himemiya-sama during the sport festival. References Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Holder Category:Metamorphosis Alice Category:Senior High Category:Student Category:Manga Only Character